


this is a tragedy

by Merit



Category: Hench - Natalie Zina Walschots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: Reputation is a game.
Relationships: Anna Tromedlov/Leviathan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	this is a tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine_tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/gifts).



Leviathan’s new – not quite a lair, but more than an office – quarters, glows slightly when Anna walks in slowly. She leans against her cane, slightly more of an affectation at this late hour, and waits for him. Her head is buzzing from the day, and she watches with slight curiosity as the trending tweets of the day, with the accompanying headlines, counters, ripostes, and counters to the counters, displaying on a smaller set of screens to the side. 

But Leviathan has his back to them, his shoulders ever so slightly raised. And if Anna didn’t know him, if she hadn’t known who he was before Supercollider took him and vanished him away into the dark depths of a prison, she wouldn’t have noticed the slight tenseness at all.

Anna decides, for her own preservation, to never mention this to Leviathan.

After a long minute, with Anna spending several moments occupied with swallowing a yawn and failing, making a slight hiccup noise in the process, Leviathan speaks.

“Going after his finances was an interesting move,” Leviathan says, gesturing to the screen where one of the bosses of the superhero academy is being led away from his plush house by some uncomfortable looking cops.

They never like arresting one of their own.

“They’re semi-public servants,” Anna says, rocking back on her heels, “No one is interested in their sex lives,” she pauses, reflecting. “Well, unless it was very intriguing. But he was very mundane. Blonde, busty, barely legals. People are more interested in where their precious tax money is going,” she gestures to the screen, as the news camera panned away to take into view the plush garden, before switching to drone footage of an aerial view of the house.

“Was it difficult?”

She bites back on laughter. “No,” she says. “Almost too easy, but I think it was just incompetence. His own accounts used his first grade teacher’s name as the password with various versions of ‘69’ and ‘420,’ which will also be leaked tomorrow. Keep the momentum growing.”

Leviathan shifts, and knowing this is him, not some smart suit or super armor, causes a frisson of excitement to travel down Anna's spine. She remembers how he fought against Supercollider, how fast he moved, like he was rippling through space and time, and how his body shifted from knives to shadow. What would it be like if she touched him on the shoulder, if she –

“Good,” Leviathan says, breaking her train of thoughts. Anna exhales quickly and puts on a smile when he turns to face her. There’s a slight flaring in his eyes and Anna wonders if he could sense, fucking smell!! her reaction. “Keep up the good work, Anna.”

Her toes curled in her shoes.


End file.
